


Through the Years

by DestielMakesMeWeep



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielMakesMeWeep/pseuds/DestielMakesMeWeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts out with all characters in kindergarten and goes through their adventure of growing up. Making friends, making enemies, overcoming trials. The older some get the more fluff there will be, also some violence later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Mary Winchester walked up to the doors of Impala Academy for Children. Her son’s, Dean the older brother, and Sam, each were clinging onto either side of her. It was their first day of Kindergarten. Sam’s short arm tugged on the sleeve of his mother’s coat. Mary stopped and knelt down, now eye level, with her sons. Sam pouted at the ground.

“I don’t want to go.” He mumbled.

Mary lifted his chin to look at him.

“Why not? I thought you were excited to go.”

“I was! But what if there are monsters?” He gazed at Mary, his eyes wide.

“Sweetie, we talked about this. There aren’t any monsters, and if there were, Dean would protect you from them. Right Dean?”

Dean nodded. “I can protect you Sammy.” He gave Sam a hug and grabbed his mother’s hand again. The three of them walked quickly to the double doors.A short auburn haired  woman opened the door to meet them.

“Hello! My name is Miss Hooper! You must be Sam and Dean.” She smiled down at the two boys.

Dean held out his hand to shake Molly’s and Sam did the same. They entered the colorful classroom full of all sorts of toys and crafts. Molly showed them to their seats, which were sorted alphabetically.

Another boy entered the classroom, curly haired and in a very cross mood. He stopped in the door, saw the teacher and tried to run. “No Sherlock!” Yelled Mycroft, his older brother, catching him by the hand. “You have to stay here.” The child just stood and sucked his thumb. “I swear you’re addicted to that thing,” his brother mumbled.

Miss Hooper approached them smiling. “Hello!” She said brightly. “Are you Sherlock?”

“Yes he is,” Mycroft answered, pushing Sherlock further into the classroom. Miss Hooper took the grumpy child’s free hand and led him to his seat.

Right away, Sam, the child next to him, waved happily. “You’re a baby.” Stated Sherlock bluntly.

“B-but,” Sam said tearily, his chin trembling.

Sherlock sighed and sat next to Sam.“You hesitated coming here, fearing you would be bad at learning, or making friends. You tried to chicken out but your mom talked you into coming in. I saw you outside.”

“Well you suck your thumb.” Sam huffed and looked at the door to see two more kids being led to their seats.

“So do you.” Sherlock pointed to Sam’s fingers.

“I do not!” Sam protested.

“Your thumb is moist and wrinkly. There isn’t any dirt under your fingernail, meaning your spit cleaned it all out.”

Sam hopped out of his small plastic red chair and went up to Miss Hooper. He didn’t quite remember her name.

“Uh, Miss, miss teacher?” Molly turned around after seating a short brown haired boy next to Dean.

“Yes Sam?” She knelt down to meet him face to face.

“Sherlock is being mean. Can I sit with Dean?”

“Let me talk to him.” Molly stood up and walked over to Sherlock.

“Hello Miss Hooper.” Sherlock greeted her, without enthusiasm.

“Sam told me you were being mean to him. What did you do?”

“I just said he sucked his thumb. Which is true.” Sherlock stared wide eyed at a Molly as if to challenge response.

“Well let’s just be nice to each other. Don’t say things like that, okay?”

“Fine.” Sherlock crossed his arms and looked out the window at the small playground, sitting under the grey clouds of an autumn morning.

 

Dean curiously watched the short boy in the blue tie sit next to him. He didn’t say anything. He just sat in his chair, clutching his backpack, staring off into space.  Another boy sat down at the table in the middle. Dean finally broke the silence.

“Hi! I’m Dean.” He looked at the boy who slowly turned his head to face Dean

“I’m Castiel.” Castiel unzipped his backpack and took out a box of crayons and a little notebook.

“That’s a funny name.” Dean had never heard of such a name. It seemed unlikely and weird.

Castiel didn’t say anything. He opened up the box of crayons and started scribbling on the paper with them. He wasn’t the greatest artist, but he certainly wasn’t bad. Eventually the blobs and lines made a colorful door.

“What’s that?” Dean asked, looking at the picture.

“I don’t know.” Castiel continued his coloring.

“Oh…” Dean said quietly.

The door opened and a dark skinned women with three little girls walked in. Her black  hair was up in a ponytail, and her hands and legs were crowded by two red-heads, and a blonde.

The little ones curiously looked around the room, admiring all the colorful toys and games. Molly greeted them with her bright smile and took their hands from their mother, Martha. Martha left after giving each a kiss on the forehead and waving through the window on the door. The two red-heads were seated at the table with Dean and Castiel, while the blonde sat with Sherlock and Sam.

“I’m Rose!” The blonde one spoke excitedly to Sam and Sherlock.

“My name is Sam, and that’s Sherlock.” Sam smiled and pointed at Sherlock.

“Hi.” Sherlock grunted and look towards the door to see another boy come in.

This boy had light brown hair and a plaid shirt on. He walked towards the middle table next to the kid that came in with Castiel. He was just about to sit in his chair when suddenly the boy next to him pulled it right out from under his seat butt.

“Hahahahaha!” The boy cracked up with laughter and Molly came to the two boys.

“John, are you alright?” She said as she helped John stand up and sit in his chair.

“Gabriel, that was not funny. You’re going to stay inside for recess.” Miss Hooper scolded.

Gabriel stopped laughing.

“What? That’s not fair!” He whined, but miss Hooper shushed him and greeted a large cluster of students who were waiting at the door. Once everyone had been seated Molly stood up at the front of the classroom.

“Hello everyone! I am Miss Hooper!” She smiled and made eye contact with everyone.

“Hello Miss Hooper!” Stated some of the children, whilst the others just stared.

“I will go around the room, in alphabetical order, and everyone will say their name.”

Castiel’s hand shot up into the air as soon as Molly finished her sentence.

“Yes?” She pointed at Castiel.

“What does alphabitecly mean?” He asked with serious intent.

“Good question. Does anybody know the answer?” She looked around the room and very few hands shot up. She pointed at a black haired boy.

“Yes, Moriarty?”

“It means in the order of the alphabet.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Yes it does, thank you. You are all seated in alphabetical order so let’s go around the room and say our name.”

She pointed at everyone to guide them through the process. First up was a girl with long red hair.

“My name is Amy.”  She said with a thick Scottish accent.

“Castiel.” He said in a monotone voice and sat down.

“Hey, I’m Dean.” He smiled and waved to the class.

“And I’m Donna.” Another red-haired girl.

“Now you four all sit at this table. This is table number 1. Now table number two.”

A curious boy with brown luscious hair stood up, smiling.

“I’m the Doctor!” He said and waves to everybody.

“That’s a weird name. I’m Gabriel.”

“I’m John.”  He made sure Gabriel didn’t pull his chair out as he sat down.

“I’m The Master.” A blonde haired boy said with a frightening grimace.

“Moriarty.” A well dressed boy with slick black hair said.

“My name is Meg!” A cute blonde smiled.

“Now table number 3.” Miss Hooper Instructed.

A boy with brown hair and a long nose stood.

“Uhh, I’m Rory.” He mumbled and sat down.

“Hi! I’m Rose!” She said, smiling.

“My name is Ruby.” A bored brunette stated .

“I’m Sam.”

“Sherlock Holmes. Pleasure to meet you all.” He said the last sentence rather sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Hooper gathered the class at the door.

"Alright, I'm sure you've all been waiting all day for recess. Line up everyone! Gabriel leave Sam alone!"

Gabriel stepped away from Sam and got into the line. Dean glared at Gabriel, who just smiled and waved at him.

Miss Hooper opened the door to the playground and the children ran outside.

Donna, Amelia and Rose all grabbed hands and ran towards the two person swing set.

"Me first! Me first!" Amy cried and hopped onto the seat.

"Eww a boy!" Rose scoffed, and pointed towards the boy on the other swing. He didn't say anything, he just looked down at the ground and pretended he couldn't hear them.

"Come on!" Donna grabbed Rose's wrist and they ran for a game of tag.

Amy watched them run away and turned to the boy.

"I'm Amy," she smiled and looked at him.

He looked up from the ground at her and smiled.

"I'm Rory," he said quietly, and kicked the ground trying to push himself higher.

"That's a funny name."

"I think Doctor and Master are funnier," Rory pointed out.

Amy giggled. "Yeah those are weird names."

-

Sherlock sat under a tree, reading. He wasn't one for outdoor games, but the book wasn't very interesting either. John walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"I like that book." John said, trying to get Sherlock to talk to him.

"It's silly. All these made up words make it very stupid." Sherlock looked up at John.

"Oh. I didn't know. My dad always read to me. I can't read. "

Sherlock smiled and tried to hide it from John.

"I..I'll read it to you." Sherlock scooched closer to John.

"It starts here." Sherlock pointed to the first sentence. "I am Sam. Sam I am."

\--

Dean ran fast, trying to tag his brother. "I'll get you Sammy," He cried out and ran faster. He grabbed Sam's shoulder. "You're it!" Dean ran away. Sam ran towards the Doctor.

Dean stopped when he noticed Castiel sitting atop the slide. He was watching Sam chase down Ruby.

"Come play with us!"

Castiel looked at Dean and then slid down the slide. "Okay."

Dean smiled."Okay, you're it! HEY! CASTIEL IS IT!" Dean ran away and Cas chased after Meg, who was following Ruby.


End file.
